Happily Ever After?
by Mrs. Lucas McDreamy
Summary: Meredith and Derek are married. Will they get their happily ever after or will something stand in their way?


**A/N: Hey! So I know I never finished my other story, and I'm sorry. I will eventually finish it, but until then I'm going to be working on this one. Let me know what you guys think. Thanks!**

Meredith rarely ever found herself nervous. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time she was nervous. Of course there were those moments when Derek had her upset. Those moments that every married couple experiences. But even in those moments, moments of confrontation, Meredith did not find herself nervous. Today was different though.

Meredith and Derek had only been married for two months, not even two months. It had been one month, three weeks, and four days to be exact. In those few weeks, the married couple had established a routine right down the times where each would shower. Of course there were certain days that they would shower together, but at five in the morning neither of them were in _that_ kind of mood.

It was seven o'clock, and Derek was an hour late. It was a Tuesday, Derek got off early on Tuesdays. But this Tuesday, he was late. Meredith stood at the window in their living room, the living room that they had built. She stared out the window to see if maybe Derek had finally pulled into the driveway. When she didn't see Derek, she sighed, and made her way to the sofa.

When eight o'clock came around, Meredith tried Derek's cell phone. There was no answer. Two hours late. That wasn't like Derek at all. She placed her phone on the coffee table that she and Derek had picked out no longer than a few months back. She walked into the kitchen, the kitchen that she had designed with her new husband. It had granite counter tops, stainless steel appliances, and a double oven. She blew out the candles that she had lit, and picked up the plates of food. She put one in the fridge, and the other in the microwave.

While the food was heating up, Meredith went upstairs to get changed. She was dressed in a nice dress that fell right above her knees, and strappy heels. Although they were eating in, Meredith wanted to look nice for Derek. She took of shoes, as well as her dress. She hung the dress in the closet and put her pajamas on with her slippers and went downstairs to eat.

At nine o'clock Derek walked in the door. He saw Meredith snuggled up on the sofa with a blanket over her. She was watching TV. He hung up his coat on the coat rack that he had made, and put his briefcase down next to it. Meredith's eyes were glued to the TV. She wasn't looking at him.

Derek slowly made his way over to the sofa, and sat down next to his wife. He grabbed the remote and shut off the TV.

"There was a bad accident. I had to stay late. I'm sorry." He stated.

Meredith didn't say anything.

"I tried to get out of it, but they needed me."

Meredith continued to ignore him.

"It was a mother and her son. An elderly man crashed into them. The mother was alright, but the son was in bad shape. He was only three years old."

Meredith finally looked at Derek.

"Is he okay? Is he going to be okay?"

Derek nodded. "He should be fine. He's going to have a tough recovery, but he is going to be just fine."

Meredith gave a weak smile. "There's food in the fridge."

Derek smirked at her. "You cooked for me?"

She nodded. "What? I told you I was going to start cooking."

"Oh I know you told me, but I didn't think you'd start so soon." Derek joked.

Meredith giggled. "I can heat it up for you if you want."

"I can do it, thanks though."

Derek gave Meredith a quick kiss on the lips and went into the kitchen to get his food. While the food was heating up, he noticed the candles. He felt like jerk, and he just wanted to kick himself for it. He grabbed his food from the microwave, and walked back into the living room to eat with Meredith.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you had a big dinner planned. Can I get a rain check?" He asked as he sat down.

"Yeah. I guess that can be arranged." Meredith smiled, and put her head down on Derek's shoulder.

"I love you, you know that right?" Derek asked.

Meredith nodded. "I know, and I love you too." And suddenly, she didn't feel so nervous anymore. "I'm pregnant." She blurted.

Derek dropped his fork and looked at his wife. "You're…pregnant?"

Meredith turned to look at Derek. "I'm pregnant."

"How did this happen? I thought you were on the pill."

"I…I am on the pill, I mean I was. I guess I have to stop taking it now, but I was. I was on the pill."

"Did you skip a day?"

"No. I took it every night before bed. I never skipped…" Meredith paused and thought about this for a minute. "Actually, a few weeks back, at the wedding. I didn't take it at the wedding. I forgot. I mean we were at our wedding. I totally forgot that day. Derek, I am so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." Meredith spoke nervously and began to play with her fingers.

"We're having a baby." Derek stated.

Meredith nodded. "I know, and I'm sorry. I know this wasn't planned."

"No, Meredith, we're having a baby!" Derek said a little happier.

Meredith nodded her head again. "Yeah, we're having a baby. Are you happy?"

"Happy? I'm ecstatic! We're having a baby!"

Meredith smiled.

"I can't wait to call my parents!" Derek placed his food on the coffee table and went to get the phone.

"Don't you think we should tell them in person?" Meredith asked.

Derek put the phone down. "You're right. We should get on a plane and go tell them!"

Meredith laughed. "We can't just go to New York. We just took two weeks off for our honeymoon."

Derek thought about this for a minute. "Well then, we'll fly them out here."

He walked over to Meredith and picked her up, twirling her around. He brought his lips down to hers, and kissed her. Meredith pulled back and smiled, before deepening the kiss. After a moment or two, Derek put her down, and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go buy my parents' plane tickets!"

Meredith giggled and followed Derek into the office. She sat down on his lap and typed in the website.

"When do we want them to arrive?" Meredith asked.

Derek thought for a moment. "Why don't we plan on two weeks from tomorrow?"

"So…" Meredith thought out loud. "November 22nd?"

"Yeah, we can have Thanksgiving dinner at our house."

Meredith smiled. "That sounds nice. It will be the first of many."

"A new tradition." Derek added.

"A new tradition." Meredith repeated. "I like that."

After the couple purchased the tickets, Meredith got off of Derek's lap and picked up the phone to call Derek's mom.

"Hey mom!" Meredith said into the phone.

"Meredith, it's so good to hear from you. How are things going?" Mary asked.

"Things are really good. How are you?"

"I'm good. We're good."

"That's really great." Meredith said. "Derek and I bought you and dad plane tickets for Thanksgiving! What do you say?"

"Oh Meredith! That is wonderful! Thank you so much! When do we leave?"

"November 22nd, can you guys make it?"

"Of course we can make it! We can't wait to see you! I'm going to go tell John now! I'll talk to you later!"

"Okay, bye."

With that Meredith hung up the phone, and walked over to Derek. She sat on his lap so that she was facing him, and pressed her lips against his.

"I love you, Derek Shepherd."

"And I love you, Meredith Shepherd."

**A/N: So what did you think? Should I continue or not continue?**


End file.
